Breath of Death
by Demonic Shadow
Summary: LHxRE Crossover. What would happen if a horrible virus ran freely through out japan, killing anyone it comes in contact with? What if it affected the tenants of hinata sou as well? OK horrible summary, but please R&R!
1. Spreading a disease

I don't own Love Hina or Resident Evil. Some other people who are rich do, and who I don't know. Warning this chapter contain death.

**__**

Prologue:

It was 6:30 p.m. at Hinata Sou and all the tenants were watching T.V. 

They were watching a rerun of some cartoons when the screen changed and a man appeared with urgent news. "News flash!" the man almost yelled, terror in his eyes, "we have just received news that a deadly virus has leaked into Japan: it has been spreading from the North at a rapid speed of 500 km/per second. The affects of the virus are unknown for none of our camera men got any footage before the entire crew was infected by the virus." The news man started to look scared, " For some reason our weather radars have picked up the virus, and thus giving us the terrible information that it will soon reach Tokyo. All are advised to go into your basement or any concealed area!" As he finishes the statement, You hear moaning and doors being broken down. You can hear screaming as all the people scream and it all becomes chaos. The tenants of Hinata Sou are paralyzed in their seats with fear, as seemingly mindless people come into view on the screen and they start eating the reporter alive. All that is heard is the blood curdling screams of people being eaten alive. Then the screen went out and all was silent.

@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

Authors Note: Ok this is just an idea I had. Don't think many (if any) people will like it. Just thought I'd put it on just incase someone liked the idea. Not sure if I'll continue. Might work romance into this story, it depends on what you readers say, and any pair you want if it is romance (although it will probably suck). So if you want to affect the story, REVIEW!


	2. Shelter

A/N: Hi it's me. Sorry bout taking so long. I had to much uh, shit, going on. That and I had no idea what to write.

Naru: You suck.

Me: so

Naru: you are a baka

Me: so

Naru: You are a stupid pervert

Me: so

Naru: Your like all men, a bunch of perverts!

Me: what about she males?

Naru: Uh…….

Me: Ha that's what I thought.

Naru: Grrr

Me: you are boring

Naru: Am not

Me: baby

Naru: shut up

Me: fuck you I need to stop procrastinating now and write the story!

Naru: Damn. Just don't kill me in the second chapter!

Me: Why

Naru:………

K. got that out of my system. I'll start the story now.

@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@

The news devastated all the residence. The only two people who managed to hide their growing fear were Motoko and Haruka. 

Shinobu: AHH! Sempai what are we going to do?!

Keitaro: Uh…..I don't know

Motoko: we must get to a safer place.

Haruka: There is a channel of tunnels that run through Hinata Sou; one of them leads to a shelter that's meant for hazards and other dangers. 

Keitaro: Why was it built?

Haruka: I don't know, but this is a mysterious place. The creators of this place were very powerful and magical beings.

Keitaro: We should get there as soon as possible

All: agreed.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

A few minutes later they all met in the main room with a few personal objects and some necessities.

Haruka: We must hurry. The virus will be here soon. 

Suu: What's a virus, is it yummy?

Haruka: Suu this is serious. We are well aware that you have superior knowledge. You need to stop the act starting now. Understood?

Suu: Ok..

Shinobu looks very worried and scared.

Keitaro: don't worry Shinobu, it'll be ok

Shinobu: Thanks Sempai

The group starts walking towards a giant wall that they all never seemed to notice.

Keitaro: Uh Aunt Haruka? This is just a wall

Haruka: Don't be an idiot Keitaro, there's a secret passage.

Haruka taps on the wall three times to reveal a stairs leading down. As the group starts walking down the stairs, moans can be heard from outside. 

Shinobu: ahh!

The group starts to really get scared. They continue walking when windows and other things are heard breaking.

Keitaro: What's going on?!

Motoko: They're here!

Keitaro: The door shut, right Haruka?

Haruka: Yes, they won't find us

Keitaro: Ok, that's good.

As they get further the come into the sewers. The place reeked of rotting flesh and waste. Once they came to a wall, Haruka again tapped on the wall. And like last time, a secret door opened.

Haruka: we're here

Every one looks around to see a nice room. The walls were decorated with bio hazard equipment and medical devices. There was a small television and three king sized bed. The carpet was a tan color with a very comfortable material.

Naru: why is a place like this so decorated and nice?

Haruka: It was all grandma Hina's doing. I guess she got bored.

Keitaro: it's a nice place.

Kitsune: So who's sleeping with who?

Haruka: I've already decided the arrangement. Su and Shinobu will sleep in one bed. Naru and Kitsune will sleep in another, and I will sleep with Motoko. Keitaro will sleep on the couch.

Every one got ready for bed and went to sleep. 

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

A few weeks had gone by and they were running out of food. Not only that, but Moaning was constantly heard outside of the shelter. The tenants were starting to go insane. No new news had been reported on the virus, because they assumed all the reporters and such were dead.

Keitaro: we have been cooped up in this place for weeks! I'm losing my mind.

All this was even beginning to take a toll on Motoko and Haruka. Every one thought they were going to die in the shelter. About the second week, every one, minus Haruka, started to confess their feelings to Keitaro, even Suu and Shinobu. Keitaro almost died of surprise. It's amazing what near insanity does to you. 

They all made an important decision. They would go out and find what food they could, and hopefully find a way out of the living hell in Japan.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

End! Another chapter up. Sorry my chapters are so short =(. I plan to write more next chapter and even more the one after that!

One final A/N: please R&R. And don't call me insane. I'm not insane…….not at………all………heh heh…….


End file.
